Camp Skaia
by kaleidoscopehemospectrum
Summary: Camp!Stuck AU. Dave and John are two very different teens who meet at a very boring summer camp. Something is bound to go wrong... Slight RoseMary. Rated T for swearing and might change the rating later for possible sexual scenes.
1. Dave

With sixteen years of his life, somehow Dave had become the coolest guy in the school in the city of Houston, Texas. The sixteen year old was looking forward to hanging out with all of his friends this summer but, as soon as he stepped through that doorway, his brother had to swoop in and send him away to a stupid summer camp. Of course. Dave Strider, albino aged sixteen years is now currently outside his house, locked out and sitting on a duffel bag, awaiting his bus. When the bus finally came and he sat down in a stiff seat, he looked out the window to see his brother leaning out the front door and waving him off with a small cloth, causing the boy to mutter, "Oh yeah. _Real _mature, Bro." And roll his bright red eyes behind his dark shades.

A half hour passed before they finally reached the summer camp, himself immediately getting attacked by mosquitoes the second he took a single step out of the bus. "Ack!" After getting basically hosed down by bug spray, he finally got a good look of the camp. It was actually pretty crappy looking. A bunch of somehow standing log cabins spread around randomly with one large one in the center, most likely the mess hall.

Eventually, after shoving his way through crowds of sweating boys and girls, he found himself in his assigned cabin, laying on the uncomfortable mattress and staring up at the ceiling, a bored expression plastered on his face. And that's when the door opened, a small, blue-eyed boy almost skipping in and calling to him, "Hello there, I'm your cabin mate, John Egbert!" Oh God, no. He was _way _too cheery. Dave almost said 'can you not' before deciding against that option and just sitting up, shaking the boy's hand and replying with, "Dave Strider." He then ran a pale, freckled hand through his white hair, watching the dark haired, tan boy unpack his things.

Before Dave knew what was happening, he had made a few pretty cool friends (not including John) whom he later ate with. They were the type of people that most fellows would think were 'total d-bags' but somehow Dave actually liked spending time with. Oh well. After the disgusting dinner of chicken(?) and peas(?) he found himself sitting in a circle around a fire with just about all of the camp, telling a scary story. "He was a man of three. You can call him Trinity or whatever you like but it does not change who he his inside. Inside, the man is a soul ripped straight from hell." The looks on everyone's terrified faces forced him to continue the story he had only learned from one of his favourite television shows. "On the outside, however, the man is normal. He has a great family, lives a great life. However, after the sun goes down, the man goes out. He walks up behind you, raises his great and mighty weapon before-"

"Ooookaaay. That'll be it for tonight. Everyone off to sleep now!" One of the counselors interrupted him, giving him a slight glare before waving everyone off to their cabins. And there the teen boy lay, once again, watching a spider spinning a web on the ceiling, listening to his cabin mate's breathing. That's when the smaller boy's voice broke the silence. "I liked your story, how does it end?" Dave turned his body, meeting bright blue, curious, young eyes with his own red ones. He spoke strongly, confidently. "Like everything else. In death."


	2. John

John Egbert never really had any friends. He had always been that lonely nerdy kid sitting in the corner at lunch. Although, after school he wasn't really alone. Everyday, after school, he was cornered by the 'tough guys' of the school and…well, I assume you can guess what would then happen. Nobody knew, of course. If his dad knew, he'd throw a fit and John didn't want that, so he didn't tell. Soon enough, though, it was summer. And, although he'd have to wear short sleeves and reveal the scars up and down his arms, John was really excited to get away from the bullies and the death threats.

Eventually, he reached the camp and bounced in through the doorway of his cabin, greeting Dave. This blonde one was a bit indifferent. He was probably just another tough guy. John shrugged it off though, and just sat in the corner again at dinner. Of course, after the campfire, he was cornered again and…yeah. Fists flew and again he stumbled into the cabin, crawled into his bed and asked Dave the question. It was a simple answer the blonde gave, which he just simply replied to with "Oh." And fell asleep again. After a few hours though, of course.

When he awoke in the morning, he stretched, showing off his black eye and (dried up) bloody nose. Dave looked over but John pretended to not notice when he did a double take. That day, they all pretty much had a free day. So, John being a super lonely nerd, went to hangout with his cousin Jane who was working at the camp as a counselor part time.

"I dunno, he seems nice." John swung his legs in the air under his feet that were hanging from the stool. "But he doesn't really talk much."

"Well talk to him." Jane answered in her sweet voice, wiping away some of the blood and patting his back. "You need to make some friends this summer, John."

"I knoooow ugh. You're just like him."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Why, thank you!"

"It wasn't a compliment." John rolled his eyes behind his glasses and sighed as Jane's friends swept her off her feet and carried her away. "Of course." John hopped off the stool and walked out of the cabin, watching happy children quickly run past, giggling maniacally, causing him to smile and laugh a bit. Soon, he was again laying in bed with a half full stomach, watching dust roll on top of itself on the ceiling.

Suddenly, he heard whispering coming from outside the cabin, before the door burst open and a bunch of teenage boys came in, talking about some pair of lesbians "gettin' it on, yo." So, of course, Dave followed them and left John alone. Again.

But hey, the poor boy was used to being left alone. So, he just curled up in his blankets and fell asleep.


End file.
